No engañes a mi corazón
by LadyMalfoyBlack36
Summary: ¿que es capaz de hacer un hombre para destruir a su enemigo? ¿una apuesta destrozara el corazón de Harry o lo llevara a conocer la felicidad? un misterioso hombre aparecera para confundirlo ¿que querra al acercarse a Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**No es broma mi corazón**

Una enorme mansión se dejaba iluminar por el sol de la mañana, los pájaros cantaban y la suave brisa meneaba las hojas de los arboles, eran los primeros días de primavera por lo que la brisa era fresca y reconfortante, dentro de la mansión un joven se removía en su cama por el ruido de las aves.

-No, no porque tienen que empezar a cantar tan temprano ah!- el joven se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada tratanto de aminorar el ruido para poder seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero fue en vano ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación dando paso a una mujer muy elegante con su cabello pelirrojo ataviada en un hermoso vestido color verde que dejaba resaltar su figura pero lo más hermoso era el color de sus ojos verde esmeralda que con ese brillo que los acompañaba dejaba relucir que era una persona amable y cariñosa.

- Harry, cariño buenos días! es hora de levantarse, vamos despierta- decía mientras se acercaba a la cama para tratar de quitarle las sabanas al bulto que se removía sobre la cama.

-ya mamá, ya estoy despierto y déjame decirte que los pájaros hacen un mejor trabajo despertándome que tu- decía mientras se desenredaba tratando de levantarse, cuándo se pudo liberar de sus sabanas se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la pelirroja, - buenos días mamá! –buenos días cariño, vamos no te quejes de los pájaros que cantan si eras tú el que quería esta habitación para poder escucharlos por la mañana-.

La habitación contaba con unas enormes ventanas que dejaban entrar los rayos del sol, a la derecha poseía unas puertas de vidrio que conducían a una terraza por donde se podían ver los árboles y un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de flores, en el centro una cama de cuatro postes con hermosos acabados, las paredes eran de un color crema al frente un closet con unos enormes espejos y a la izquierda una puerta que conducía al baño.

El joven de cabellos alborotado solo pudo regalarle una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus ojos verdes demostraban un poco de diversión por lo dicho por su madre –cierto mamá pero olvide lo difícil que es para mi levantarme-

Su madre solo pudo acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla y frotarle la cabeza tratando arreglarle un poco sus alborotados cabellos –bueno entonces estaré tranquila sabiendo que así te despertaras a tiempo y apresúrate tu padre nos espera para desayunar-

El joven solo pudo suspirar y contestar- si mamá no te preocupes en un momento bajare- mientras se dirijia al baño a abrir la puerta solo dijo: - pero no te quejes que asi pasas más tiempo con papá en la cama- dejo escapar un pequeña risa antes de cerrar apresuradamente la puerta solo pudo observar el leve sonrojo en el rostro de su madre

-Harry!- Escucho que le decía, como amaba molestar a su madre sabia que ella secretamente agradecía que fuera un dormilón eso le daba tiempo de "disfrutar" un poco más de su tiempo con su esposo por las mañanas antes de dirigirse a su habitación a despertarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

En el comedor de la casa se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados con ojos color avellana usaba unas gafas redondas se en encontraba en la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba que su esposa Lily despertara a su hijo probablemente esperaría un poco su hijo era un dormilón.

Cuándo levanto la vista del periódico vi que su esposa lily se acercaba asi que colocando su mirada en ella le dijo

-lily, cariño porque traes esa cara-

-no es nada es solo que tu hijo es un bromista como tu- se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse a su derecha mientras esperaban por su hijo.

-pues eso es una señal de que poco a poco nuestro hijo va recuperando su buen humor- James no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su hijo luego de lo sucedido hace un año Harry evitaba acercarse a las personas e incluso había dejado de decir sus comentarios que mas de alguna vez hicieron que un sonrojo escapara de su cara.

- lily, amor espero que este cambio le haga bien a Harry y pueda superar lo que paso-

-por supuesto que lo hará es nuestro hijo después de todo- lily también creía que con este nuevo cambio Harry pudiera recuperarse y ser el joven alegre y divertido que era antes.

-lo se amor pero es que el es tan sensible- después de todo su hijo había cambiado tanto ya no se comportaba como antes e incluso su forma de vestir había cambiado se vestía de manera descuidada.

-aunque ya tenga dieciséis años siempre será mi niño-

-James no solo es tu niño también es mi bebé y a pesar de todo lo amo y se que con este nuevo cambio podrá superar todo ya lo veras-

Justo en ese momento un joven que vestía unos jeans azules que le quedaban un poco grandes con una camiseta negra que cubria hasta sus codos de cabello negro alborotado como el de su padre y de hermosos ojos verdes como los de su madre cubiertos también por unas gajas redondas y de labios rojos y carnosos entraba para tomar asiento junto a su padre.

Sus padres lo observaron su hijo vestía de manera que lo hacia ver mas pequeño de lo que era aunque media 1.65 aunque debajo de toda esa ropa se encontraba un joven hermoso de cintura estrecha de piernas firmes, se acerco a su padre.

-buenos días papá ¿Cómo has amanecido? –

-buenos días hijo espero que lily no haya tenido que quitarte jalarte de los pies para que abandonaras la cama- decía mientras le sonreía a su hijo.

- no déjame decirte que ciertos pajaritos se le adelantaron- suspiro pesadamente

-aunque si no mamá seguiría tratando de despertarme-

-Harry hijo hay muchas maneras de levantar a un dormilón-

-por supuesto mamá aunque contigo lo de "5 minutos más por favor" si funcionan-escucho que su padre lanzaba una risita antes de decir.

- claro hijo, tienes razón después de todo eres su bebé-

Su esposa lo fulmino con la mirada antes de agregar

-jajajaja que gracioso tu lo dices es mi bebé, pero es tu niño y tu eres más majadero que yo no le hubiese dado 5 minutos, le hubieras dado toda la mañana- no podía evitar mirar a su esposo mientras sonreía al ver el sonrojo que mostraba el era muy consentidor con su hijo y mas de una vez había tenido que subir no solo a despertar a su hijo si no también a James porque habeses se quedaba dormido en la silla mientras observaba a su hijo dormir.

- bu-bueno puede ser pero sabes que cuando me mira con esos ojos y haces esos pucheros no le puedo negar nada.

- jajajaja- su hijo se reía de ver a sus actuando de esa manera a su padres más de una vez uso eso "ojitos" con su padres para seguir durmiendo aunque habeses utilizaba como último recurso su pucheros era casi imposible que no funcionaran.

Luego de esa pequeña charla desayunaron tranquilamente muy pronto Harry tenía que partir hacia su nueva escuela donde comenzaría de nuevo y por fin pudiera dejar atrás lo que paso hace un año.


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes son propiedad de JK ROWLING yo solo uso mi imaginació y no gano dinero por esto**

**Advertencia: Universo alterno, slash es decir relación chico/chico.**

**aqui esta el capitulo 3**

La familia Potter era una familia poderosa dueña de una compañía financiera líder en inversiones bancarias, servicios financieros, gestión de activos financieros e inversiones privadas. Contaban con una buena posición social eran respetados, la familia a pesar de ser muy ricos no eran como las demás personas con dinero les gustaba crear campañas para ayudar a la caridad el actual presidente era el hijo de los fundadores James Charlus Potter sus padres habían fallecido hace tres años en un accidente de auto aunque era joven para asumir el puesto de presidente y muchos de los socios no estaban de acuerdo despúes de un tiempo demostró ser capaz de llevar en sus hombros la enorme responsabilidad de dirigir una empresa.

Asi fue como en unos de los tantos viajes que realizaba a Londres conoció a una joven mesera que trabajaba en un restaurante donde se había reunido con unos socios para cerrar un trato que les permitiría abrir una nueva sucursal en china.

Cuando la vio por primera vez supo que era lo que sus padres llamaban "amor a primera vista" claro que en la universidad fue todo un rompecorazones y salió con muchas jovencitas pero por ninguna llego a sentir el tan profundo sentimiento llamado amor.

luego de haber regresado a New York yno dejaba de pensar en ella, sus amigos luego de escucharlo hablar por más de tres meses de la hermosa pelirroja supieron que no era solo una atracción pasajera, su amigo se había enamorado aunque claro no sabía ni su nombre porque justo cuando termino la reunión la pelirroja ya se había marchado y el al día siguiente tenia que tomar un vuelo de regreso a New york.

Y aquí se encontraba de nuevo en Londres acompañado de sus amigos, Sirius harto de oírlo hablar de la pelirroja de ojos verdes decidió que era suficiente así que le dijo:

-Escúchame bien James me tienes harto con tu hermosa pelirroja asi que ahora mismo te tomaras unas vacaciones y vendrás conmigo y Remus a Londres sinceramente me gustaría llamarla por su nombre asi que mañana mismo iremos al dichoso restaurante a conocerla.

James no pudo más que asentir el también quería saber como llamarla.

Se encontraba fuera del restaurante pero hasta el momento no había visto a la pelirroja asi que decidiron que lo mejor era esperarla adentro donde tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana se encontraba viendo hacia la calle cuando escucho que le decían.

-buenas noches ¿Qué les serviré a los caballeros esta noche?- cuando escucho es voz levanto la vista inmediantamente ahí estaba la pelirroja de la que se había enamorado.

-señorita a mi me gustaría un gratinado de puré de patatas y carne picada- sirius observo a la chica quizás ella era la "pelirroja como le llamaban.

- a mi me gustaría un platillo de ternera estofada en vino tinto- Remus no había notado que James no dejaba de ver a la mesera a si que siguió con su orden

- y para usted señor ¿que le sirvo?. La joven se dirigió a el y no pudo dejar de notar al guapo hombre que tenia frente a ella con sus ojos avellana mirándola fijamente.

James no podía dejar de verla era tan hermosa con su voz tan suave estaba tan concentrado observándola que no se había dado cuenta que le preguntaba algo hasta que Sirius le hablo

-!James, James¡ que te pasa la señorita te esta llamando.

Se ruborizo porque seguramente ahoran ella pensaría que era algún tipo de bobo a si que solo puedo decir

- por favor me podría der un gratinado de puré de patatas y carne picada por favor.

La joven asintió mientras se retiraba a cumplir con su pedido.

Vaya James me imagino que por la forma en que acabas de actuar como un tonto ella debe de ser la pelirroja de la que estas prendado ¿no es así?.

-si Sirius ella es, es no sé me deja sin palabra todo este tiempo pensando en ella y ahora que la veo me porto como un idiota.

-bueno eso demuestra que de verdad te gusta- el de ojos dorados y cabellos castaños estaba de acuerdo con James era muy bonita.

Luego de unos momento la mesera regreso nuevamente con sus ordenes

-aquí tienen señores disfruten de su cenas ¿algo más en que les pueda ayudar?

-¡claro!- exclamo Sirius.

-nos puedes decir tu nombre aquí a mi amigo le gustaría saberlo le dijo mientras señala a James el susodicho solo se ruborizo.

-por supuesto mi nombre es lily Evans y será un placer entenderles.

James estaba Feliz aunque Sirius no era lo que se podía decir discreto ahora gracias a el dejaría de llamarla pelirroja.

Remus solo pudo darle un codazo a Sirius se suponía que lo harían discretamente pero como siempre para Sirius la palabra discreto no significaba precisamente eso "discreto".

Luego de eso ella se retiro y continuaron con su cena y se retirarón a su hotal contestos de que habían descubierto el nombre de Lily Evans.

A si por una semana regresaron cada día a cenar al restaurante lily era siempre quien los atendía y asi poco a poco empezaron a hablar ella descubrió que Sirius era el bromista y aunque algunas veces coqueteo con ella sabía que lo hacía en broma el era apuesto de cabello negro, poseía unos ojos azules, era alto y se notaba que le gustaba cuidar de su apariencia

Remus era el más centrado parecía que el era el que le ponía un alto a sirius cuando se pasaba con sus bromas era un poco más bajo que Sirius y James poseía unos hermosos ojos dorados y cabello castaño se podria decir que era el responsable del grupo.

Y luego estaba ese hombre alto de cabello negro aunque alborotado ojos color avellana, también le gustaba bromear como a Sirius y cada vez que ella se acercaba se quedaba en silencio observándola sabía que le gustaba y sinceramente a ella también le gustaba asi fue como un día la invito a salir y ella gustosa acepto luego de unos días se hicieron mas cercanos la invitaba a la feria, a cenar pero fue una vez cuando la invito al London eye que al fin le dijo que le gustaba ella gustosa le dijo que ella también sentía lo mismo y fue ay donde se dieron su primer beso luego de unos meses le propuso matrimonio el le había dicho que era presidente de una compañía de inversiones pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan rico aunque sinceramente ella se había enamorado del joven atento y bromista.

Se casaron en primavera ella lucia un hermoso vestido color blanco su cabello lo traía amarrado en un moño con unos mechones sueltos que la hacían lucir muy hermosa.

James la esperaba en el altar junto a su padrino de boda Remus, lucia realmente feliz al fin seria su esposa, ella entro a la iglesia se veía hermosa venia del brazo de Sirius que era el encargado de conducirla al altar para entregársela al novio, los padres de lily habían muerto cuando era niña, aunque tenía una hermana y la había invitado a la boda ella la había rechazado diciéndole que no quería saber nada de ella así que aunque se sintió mal por eso no iba a dejar que eso la afectara en especial en este día que era tan importante al fin se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba y sirius al haberse hecho tan amigo de ella gustoso acepto entregarla en el altar a su amigo James.

Lugo de dos años de casados tuvieron a su primer hijo lo llamaron Harry James Potter Evans, era un bebé hermoso con su mejillas sonrojadas, su boquita roja y eso mechones de cabello negro heredado de su padre tenía una naricita respingona y los ojos verdes de su madre.

Aunque su embarazo era de alto riesgo y tanto la madre como el bebé corrían el riesgo de morir, lily quería tanto tener un hijo que estaba dispuesta a pasar rodo su embarazo en cama si era necesario con tal de tener a su bebé, el embarazo fue difícil y tuvo que tener mucho cuidado. Al principio fue difícil ya que ella era una persona que no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada y se dedicaba a cuidar su jardín o salir a caminar pero asi al final de los nueve meses se convirtió en una orgullosa madre James estaba feliz tenia a la mujer que amaba y ahora a un hijo esa era su pequeña familia.

Sirius se convirtió en el padrino de Harry y les dijo a los felices padres que iba a hacer el mejor padrino del mundo le enseñaría a andar en bicicleta y lo consentiría muchísimo.

Remus en cambio les dijo que él le enseñaría a comportarse como un buen niño y que no dejaría que Sirius lo pervirtiera.

Cuándo Harry tenía 1 año tuvieron que regresar a New York ya que las oficinas principales de Potter Inc. se encontraban ahí y era necesario que el presidente retomara de nuevo las riendas de la empresa.

Eran muy felices, para ese tiempo James cerro un nuevo contrato con una empresa de Londres que se dedicaba a las exportaciones e importaciones su presidente el Sr. Thomas Riddle era un hombre educado e intachable se hizo muy amigo de la familia y cada vez que iba a visitarlos siempre le llevaba regalos a Harry, al niño le gustaba su tío Tom como le llamaba y se ponía muy contento cada vez que su padre le decía que los iba a visitar.

Pero a medida que Harry fue creciendo se convirtió en un niño muy lindo, era encantador y educado pero gracias a su padrino tenía un gusto por jugarles bromas a sus amigos aunque nunca lo hacía para dañarlos, Un día su padre le dijo que irían a cenar con su tío Tom el estaba feliz tenia años de no verlo.

-genial papá me gustaría ver al tío Tom aunque siempre le escribo no es lo mismo.

-claro hijo esta noche lo veremos solo estará por unos días aquí en la ciudad y quería aprovecharlos para verte dice que le hace falta su sobrino favorito.

-Papá soy su único sobrino- sonrió sabia que su tío también lo consentía mucho y el lo quería.

Esa noche se dirigieron al restaurante donde lo verían era un lugar elegante en el centro Harry iba vestido con una camisa negra de vestir y unos pantalones color beige, su cabello era un desastre aunque intento arreglárselo un poco fue imposible así que solo se los peino de manera descuidada se veía encantador.

Cuando entraron el inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al apuesto hombre que los observaba desde una mesa se dirigió hasta el.

-¡Tío Tom! Exclamo -¡que feliz estoy de verte!. Tom se quedo perplejo ese hermoso muchacho era su "sobrino" pero quién lo diría, los años que no lo había visto ciertamente le habían convertido en alguien hermoso aunque su estatura seguía siendo un poco baja. Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Harry pero mira que grande estas! Le dirigió una mirada con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, Harry se sonrojo por eso su tío seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba o inclusive más.

Así pasaron la cena hablando de tantas cosas que habían ocurrido Tom les dijo que debido a unos nuevos negocios que estaba realizando se tendría que quedar en la ciudad mucho más tiempo de los planeado.

Harry era feliz cuando salía de la escuela temprano le gustaba visitar a su tio el era una persona con la que le gustaba pasar el tiempo charlando.

En cambio Tom veía con nuevos ojos a Harry ciertamente esos años lo habían convertido en un niño hermoso, era educado y amable un día Harry llego donde el triste

-¿que te pasa pequeño que te ocurrió?. Se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano, lo condujo al sofá de cuero negro que encontraba en su oficina y le indico que tomara asiento junto al él. Harry se sonrojo cuando lo tomo de la mano pero se dejo hacer y se sentó junto a él.

-No es nada mis compañeros en la escuela me molestan porque dicen que parezco una chica.

Tom lo tomo de la barbilla y lo miro a los ojos ciertamente que parecía una chica con esa nariz respingona y esos labios rojos y sus manos suaves y delicadas.

-escúchame Harry no les hagas caso tú eres hermoso ellos solo te tienen envidia por que jamás serán como tu.

-gracias tio. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tom se congelo por un momento eso se había sentido tan bien

_**Me pregunto cómo será que me besara con esa boca y sus manos se enredaran en mi cuello. **_De nada Harry puedes contar conmigo siempre lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco más a el.

En la oficina James estaba reunido con su abogados últimamente tenían problemas con una de las compañías en las que tenían inversiones habían descubierto que era solo una fachada y que en realidad los utilizaban para lavar el dinero proveniente del tráfico de personas.

-escúchame James esto es serio tenemos que informar a la policía sobre esto si no corremos el riesgo de que se arme un escándalo y nos vinculen con el lavado de dinero, podemos ir a la banca rota por esto. Un hombre de cabellera negra entrado en años le informaba a James de lo que habían descubierto.

-lo se Robert, pero me es difícil creer que Tom esté involucrado en esto. _**le resultaba difícil creer que su amigo se formara parte de esta red de lavado de dinero**_

_**-**_eso no es todo. Otro de sus abogados Richard le dijo.

-descubrimos que Tom no solo está involucrado en esto si no que también es el jefe y no solo lava dinero sino que también tiene que ver con el trafico de drogas y la trata de blancas además que esta involucrado en la pornografía infantil.

_**¡Oh no! Eso quiere decir que le gustan los menores pensó en Harry, el se había dado cuenta que Tom trataba de diferente manera a su hijo, era más amable con él, más atento pero siempre creyó que era porque tenía años de no verlo. Pero ahora que le dijeron que estaba en el negocio de la pornografía infantil pudiera ser que ese cambio se debiera a que Tom pensaba en Harry ya no como su "sobrino" si no como un posible candidato a ser su amante y decidió.**_

-muy bien avisaremos a la policía de esto hay que entregarles todas las pruebas que encontramos no puedo permitir que una persona como el este más tiempo cerca de mi hijo.

Así fue como toda la operación de Tom Riddle quedo al descubierto, por supuesto que James solo le dijo de esto a su esposa no quería que su hijo viera la clase de persona que era Tom, la policía arresto a varios de los hombres que trabajaban para Ton incluida una Mujer que era su asistente Bellatrix Lestrange ella era la que hacia todos los tratos en nombre de su jefe a si no se sabría que el importante empresario era el que manejaba todo.

Pero como Tom tenía muchos contactos incluidos miembros de la policía descubrió a tiempo que iban por el así que huyo antes que lo encontraran.

-muy bien maldito Potter esta juro que me la pagaras vas a pagar caro esto que has hecho. Decía mientras se encontraba en Londres planeando su venganza contra el hombre que había acabado con su negocio.

-pero tengo la manera perfecta de hacer que pagues por esto aunque lastima por tu precioso hijo.

Se encontraba con un vaso de whisky en las manos mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventana de un lujoso apartamento una sonrisa retorcida cruzo su rostro, cuando llegara el momento lo iba a disfrutar y mucho.

Los Potter querrán nunca haberse metido como un hombre como el.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry no supo porque su tío se había marchado, ni siquiera se despidió de él su sobrino favorito como lo llamaba aunque era el único a Harry les gustaba que lo tratara de esa manera a si lo mimaba más.

James no lo quiso decir nada a su hijo sobre lo que en verdad había ocurrido con Tom asi que solo le dijo que se marcho porque tenía asuntos muy importantes que resolver en su empresa y era necesaria su presencia inmediatamente y que por eso no se despidió de él, asi que Harry ya no hizo más preguntas sobre la repentina partida de Tom.

James y lily estaban preocupados luego que dieron aviso a la policía sobre los negocios de Tom, atraparon a la mayoría de sus cómplices, pero el había huido antes de que lo atraparan y ahora no sabían dónde se encontraba solo esperaban jamás volver a saber de él, siguieron con sus vidas con normalidad.

Harry asistía a una escuela privada, cuando salía de clases le gustaba caminar por el parque con sus amigos luego se dirigía a su casa.

Asi que esta era un día donde sus amigos no lo podían acompañar a su paseo así que decidió ir solo, en el camino se coloco sus audífonos para disfrutar en poco de música hiba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuándo dos hombres se le acercaron por detrás lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia un auto negro, intento gritar pero le cubrieron la boca y como eran más fuertes que el no pudo hacer nada para soltarse del fuerte agarre al que era sometido, lo arrojaron con brusquedad dentro del auto y le colocaron una bolsa en la cabeza, Harry tratando de salir del auto golpeo a uno de los sujetos en el rostro.

-¡Maldito mocoso del demonio! Ya verás.

Le golpeo el rostro con unas de sus manos mientras con una soga le sujetaba fuertemente las manos paro que no intentara golpearlo otra vez, Harry les grito:

¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJENME SALIR! ¡AYUDA!

Trataba de moverse gritaba por ayuda, uno de los hombres le dijo a su compañero que lo callara asi que con un golpe detrás de la cabeza lo dejo inconsciente.

-llámale al jefe y dile que ya tenemos al mocoso que nos dirigimos al lugar acordado.

Lily se encontraba preocupada su hijo aun no llegaba de la escuela era habitual que se retrasa aun poco pero ya habían pasado mas de dos horas desde que había salido de la escuela y ni siquiera le había llamado para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

-¡suficiente! Ya espere demasiado le llamare.

Le marco varias veces a su número pero la enviaba al buzón.

-Hola habla Harry en este momento no puedo contestar deja tu nombre y yo te llamo luego.

-Harry hijo soy yo mamá por favor háblame cuándo escuches este mensaje estoy preocupada.

Cuándo termino de dejar el mensaje sonó el teléfono de la casa así que se dirigió a contestarlo tal vez era Harry que le llamaba de casa de alguno de sus amigos.

-¡Hola! ¡Harry eres tú me tenias preocupada!

-No querida no soy tu lindo Harry.

Lily se quedo estática conocía esa voz como no si era de unos de su "mejores amigos" agarro con fuerza el teléfono.

-¡Tom!

Exclamo que es lo que quieres para que llamas a esta casa después de lo que hiciste.

-Oh, vamos no digas que no me extrañas, ¿como esta James?

Tom hablaba en un tono alegre como si de verdad los había extrañado eso no debería de ser asi si se supone que los debería de odiar.

-mejor dime como esta Harry oh espera no está contigo no es asi jajajaja pobre esos paseos que da en el parque lo retrasan ¿no es así? Pero que bueno que el buen Tio Tom esta cerca para llevarlo.

Lily abrió los ojos asusta ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo? ¿Dónde está? ¡Contesta!

-que te puedo decir en este momento está durmiendo como un bebé en mi habitación.

Lily empezó a temblar ese hombre tenía a su hijo se asusto por lo que sabían Tom le había tomado un cariño asu hijo que no podía llamarse "fraternal" y si lo tenía con él Harry corría peligro, sin que lo pudiera evitar unas lagrimas cruzaron su rostro.

-¡Por favor! Tom déjalo no le hagas daño solo es un niño el no sabe nada. Le pedía entre lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lo dejaría ir? Si el y yo nos podemos divertir mucho.

-¡No! Déjalo le suplicaba.

-hare lo que quieras pero déjalo ir. A este punto lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Y si te digo que será uno de mis "actores", vamos que se hará famoso tu hijo es hermoso y muchos pagarían lo que fuera por pasar un momento a solas con él.

Lily no lo pudo soportar más y callo al suelo llorando ese hombre no se pudo haber llevado a su hijo.

James había salido temprano del trabajo quería llegar a su casa pronto le apetecía una deliciosa cena al lado de su esposa y su hijo asi que diciéndole a su secretaria que cancelara sus citas se dirigió a su casa.

Cuándo entro a la sala se encontró con su esposa llorando junto al teléfono y sintió una angustia en su pecho-

-Lily solto el maletín y se agacho junto a su esposa le tomo del rosto para que lo viera y se calmara.

Lily amor que pasa? Ella lo vio y solo le señalo el teléfono.

Rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y lo contesto.

-hola quien habla? ¿Qué sucede?

Nadie le contestaba, se estaba impacientando que había ocurrido para que lily estuviera en ese estado asi que un poco enojado grito.

-¿Quién habla? ¡Maldición! Conteste, del otro lado del teléfono solo escucho una pequeña risita burlona antes de contestar.

-Hola james que gusto saludarte le contaba a tu esposa que tu hijo Harry podría ser mi próxima gran estrella.

James se alarmo reconoció la voz al instante que hacia ese hombre llamándole a su casa y que le había dicho a su esposa que la había dejado en ese estado y porque decía que su hijo seria su estrella enojado le contesto.

-te advierto Tom no te acerque a Harry o Si No te… James no puedo seguir hablando porque Tom lo interrumpió

-demasiado tarde James le decía a lily que Harry en este momento esta durmiendo como un bebé en mi habitación.

James se quedo en silencio que había dicho Tom que su hijo estaba con el pero como era eso posible si se supone que el se había largado del país jamás se les ocurrió que regresaría, menos imaginaron que regresaría por Harry que había hecho Tom se había llevado a Harry.

-¡Escuchame maldito bastardo! No se te ocurra hacerle nada a Harry o te arrepentirás.

Tom solo pudo reírse el muy idiota creía que no regresaría pero que iluso el tendría lo que quería y eso era a Harry.

-No por supuesto no le hare nada, bueno no nada malo- dijo Tom y James solo pudo apretar con fuerza el teléfono como deseaba que ese fuera el cuello de ese hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto james haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su hijo, Tom solo sonrió iba a tener lo que quería, su venganza contra james y por supuesto a Harry.

-eso es asi me gusta, pero llamame Tom soy tu amigo recueradas no hay porque dejar de lado los buenos modales James- dijo Tom y james asiendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar al diablo a ese maldito bastardo le pregunto con suavidad.

-¿dime Tom que es lo que deseas de mi?- James hablo con un tono suave de voz tenia que calmarse y hacer lo que Tom quería.

-¿De ti?- pregunto Tom- ¿ya tengo lo que quiero? Que más querría de ti si ya tengo a Harry- dijo con un tono frio antes de colgar se despidió- Esta llamada James era solo para decirte que no volveras a ver a tu hijo- colgó el teléfono asi que no escucho el grito de James.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad estaba un hombre justo acababa de colgar el teléfono.

-Pobre James te quite lo que más querías a tu niño jajaja pero Tom Riddle consigue lo que quiere aunque para eso tarde un poco pero al fin lo he conseguido he tenido que ser paciente pero como dicen la venganza un plato que se sirve frio- Dijo mientras se volteaba a la cama en la que se encontraba un joven al parecer tardaría un poco en despertar los bastardos a los que había contratado para que se lo llevaran lo habían golpeado en la cabeza para que se callara, idiotas!

Se acerco al joven y le aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro y le acaricio la cara justo antes de inclinarse y besarlo en los labios, no puedo evitar sentir un deje de excitación al fin lo tenía en sus manos y cuándo despertara lo iba a hacer suyo, la pena había valido la espera.

Asi que alejándose a un sillón que estaba en la habitación se sentó y tomo un libro, aprovecharía para leer un poco mientras el chico despertara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

James lanzo el teléfono contra la pared en verdad estaba furioso el bastardo se había llevado a su hijo y solo llamo para decirles que no lo volverían haber, escucho unos sollozos a su lado y se dio la vuelta camino hacia lili y se puso de rodillas y la abrazo fuerte ¡Dios! Tenia que ser fuerte su hijo era inteligente estaba seguro que lograría escapar así que acerco a lily a su pecho unos pocos segundos después sintió como la camisa de su traje se humedecía por las lagrimas de su esposa, el también quería llorar, gritar, destrozar todo a su alrededor pero no lo haría, tenía que ser fuerte y esperar, esperar y rezar para que su hijo regresara sano y salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter no me pertenece todo es de la GENIAL J.K ROWLING

asi que a leer espero les guste, de antemano perdon por la ortografia.

...

Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza ¿Qué Había pasado? Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de recuperarse del leve mareo que sintió cuando se levando bruscamente de la cama, que sucedió ¿Dónde estaba? De repente cayó en la cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, estaba en una habitación a oscuras solo la luz de la luna se filtraba por una de las ventanas, paseo su mirada alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que se dirigía a casa cuando sintió como lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrojaron dentro de una auto, trato de huir asi que golpeo a un sujeto pero este lo golpeo en la cara asi que empezó a gritar por ayuda, solo escucho como uno de los hombre decía que lo callaran, luego un golpe y no recordaba nada más.

Así que haciendo un poco de esfuerzo salió de la cama y empezó a caminar buscando la salida cuando de repente se encendió la luz, instintivamente cerro los ojos con fuerza la luz era muy fuerte así que luego de unos momentos empezó a abrir los ojos al principio vio un poco borroso, no traía sus gafas así que dirigió su mirada a la mesita que estaba junto a la cama, hay estaban las tomo y se las coloco, un ruido lo hizo girar y voltear, alguien estaba en la habitación cuando vio una figura que estaba junto a la lámpara poco a poco se dio vuelta.

-¿hola querido Harry como estas?- el ojiverde se sorprendió cuando reconoció al hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡tio! Exclamo mientras corría a los brazos del pelinegro.

Harry se abrazo al pelinegro y hundió su rostro en su pecho, Tom mientras solo podía sonreír como amaba sentir a ese chico junto a su cuerpo, Harry levanto el rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, cuánto había extrañado a su tío

-Shh! Harry tranquilo soy yo todo estará bien- el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras frotaba sus manos en la espalada del ojiverde.

-Tío me has salvado no es así? Pregunto Harry, su tío seguramente lo había rescatado de esos tipos, cuanto le alegraba eso.

-¿de qué te he salvado? Pregunto tranquilamente Tom, Harry lo miro confundido es que su tío no sabía nada ¿entonces como había llegado ahí? Se alejo de él y le explico lo que había pasad.

Pobre chiquillo iluso pensó Tom, creyó que el lo había salvado de sus secuestradores, bueno lo hiba a sacar de su error muy pronto primero tenía que decirle porque estaba ahí.

-Harry pregunto tranquilamente que te dijeron tus padres sobre mi repentina marcha del país? Harry lo observo confundido.

-solo dijeron que te habías marchado por asuntos importantes con tu empresa nada más- Tom lo observo y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su hermoso rostro así que eso le había dicho el estúpido de James a su hijo jajaja que mal por el, en un afán de tratar de proteger a su niño querido sin saberlo lo había dejado más desprotegido que antes perfecto simplemente perfecto pensó.

Tomo a Harry de las manos y lo dirigió hacia un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la habitación con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que tomara asiento junto a el, el ojiverde obedeció y se sentó.

-Escúchame Harry- empezó –me tuve que ir no fue por asuntos con mi empresa, lo que sucedió fue que tus padres me pidieron que me alejara de ti ellos no querían que estuviera junto a ti, ellos me alejaron de tu lado Harry.

Harry no podía creer lo que Tom decía sus padres jamás alejarían a su tío de el si lo querían mucho y el también lo quería.

-¿Por qué harían eso? Pregunto extrañado.

¡Ah¡ había llegado la hora, le diría porque sus estúpidos padres lo habían alejado de su lado y la razón por la que se había tenido que ir.

Harry observo como la expresión del rostro de su tío cambio rápidamente de un semblante tranquilo a uno completamente diferente parecía enojado y tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos se asusto porque ese cambio tan repentino.

Tom se levando del sillón se sirvió un poco de vino de la botella que tenía en una mesa frente al sillón y de un solo trago se bebió todo el contenido de la copa, luego volteo hacia Harry.

-Porque no querían que un pervertido estuviera cerca de su hijo. Harry lo miro con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

-esa es la razón por la que tus padres decidieron alejarte de mi lado, no querían que Yo le hiciera nada malo a su bebe pero claro ellos no sabían nada hasta que el estúpido de James empezó a sospechar de mi comportamiento hacia ti se dio cuenta que no era para nada fraternal claro que tu siendo un chiquillo inocente no te ibas a dar cuenta de mis intenciones, pero él no, el se dio cuenta así que empezó a investigar mis negocios y descubrió que estaba ligado a la pornografía infantil así que sin que me diera cuenta investigo todos min negocios, a todos mis socios y cuándo tuvo todas las pruebas necesarias dio aviso a la policía pero claro jamás conto con que tenía contactos dentro de ella que me dieron aviso de lo que ocurría así que antes que llegaran y me atraparan me tuve que ir del país, pase un tiempo huyendo hasta que James no supo nada de mí y creyó que todo estaría bien, regrese al país para vengarme y para tomar lo que quería- finalizo.

Harry no podía creer lo que le dijo que era un ¿pervertido? Que tenia negocios de pornografía infantil, que lo que sentía por el no era un amor fraternal, no lo entendía seguramente era una broma de mal gusto.

-No eso no puede ser verdad- dijo el ojiverde- Tom le sonrió y se acerco y le tomo el rostro con una mano.

-por supuesto que no Harry no es una broma o ¿Quién crees que mando a esos tipos para que fueran por ti? Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Harry alejo la mano que le sostenía el rostro se levando del sillón y se alejo de él. Se empezó a asustar si eso era cierto y su tio lo había secuestrado que quería con el, trato de acercarse a la puerta pero una mano lo sujeto con fuerza y lo obligo a que se sentara de manera brusca.

-adonde crees que vas- le dijo Tom, se estaba empezando a enojar no dejaría que Harry se fuera.

-¡sueltame¡ le grito Harry trato de liberarse del fuerte agarre al que era sometido pero de repente se vio recostado en sillón con Tom sobre el trato de moverse pero le sujeto fuertemente de las dos manos y se las coloco sobre la cabeza mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre el para evitar que tratara de escapar.

-por que lo haría si he esperado tanto tiempo por tenerte justo así de esta manera. Le dijo

Harry no podía creer Tom quería aprovecharse de el, no, no lo dejaría empezó a tratar alejarlocolocndo su manos en el pecho de Tom y trato de golpearlo con sus piernas.

Tom cada vez perdía más la paciencia así que le sujeto las dos manos y con su otra mano libre le propino una bofetada en la cara que dejo una marca roja sobre su mejilla.

-quédate quieto, si te sigues resistiendo me obligaras a marcar ese lindo rostro y no quiero hacer eso- dijo en un tono suave pero que denotaba el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

-no no lo hagas. Le pidió suavemente el ojiverde, ese golpe realmente le había dolido sentía un poco hinchada la mejilla.

-claro que lo hare- le dijo he esperado mucho por esto y tus suplicas no harán que me detenga- luego de eso acerco su rostro al cuello de Harry y empezó a proporcionarle pequeñas mordidas, Harry solo cerro los ojos no quería nada de esto, la persona que lo mordía de esta manera se suponía era quien lo protegería no el que lo lastimaría.

Tom siguió mordiendo ese delicioso cuello, su piel era suave, empezó a subir hasta el lóbulo de la oreja donde le dio una mordida con fuerza escucho un gemido no era de deseo era de dolor elevo so rostro y vio la expresión de Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, respiraba con fuerza y el cabello lo tenía alborotado, era una imagen sumamente erótica la que contemplaba en ese momento así que le retiro las gafas del rostro y se acerco a esos labios rojos y empezó a besarlos con fuerza Harry se resistía al beso así que le mordió con fuerza los labios Harry quiso gritar del dolor así que abrió la boca y Tom aprovecho para meter su lengua en esa boca sintió un sabor metálico seguramente era sangre, asi que saboreo ese delicioso sabor de la sangre de Harry y siguió besándolo rudamente, Harry casi no podía respirar era la primera vez que lo besaban de esa forma, en realidad era la primera vez que lo besaban, Tom cuando sintió que Harry no podía respirar bien se alejo un poco, Harry respiro hondo se estaba ahogando, para Tom esto fue más que excitante el chico estaba todo rojo de la cara, los labios los tenia hinchados y le escurría un poco de saliva y sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

Le soltó de las manos y empezó a acariciar su torso por sobre la camisa Harry se estremeció no por el placer si no de miedo, Tom metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa y empezó a acariciarlos suavemente hasta llegar a los pezones donde los apretó con fuerza Harry grito eso era doloroso no sentía más que terror y dolor, Tom lleno de placer le arranco la camisa y cuando hubo tenido ese cuerpo libre de la molesta tela con su boca tomo uno de los pezones y lo empezó a succionar mientras con la otra mano apretaba el otro pezón con fuerza, era delicioso simplemente delicioso cuánto tiempo soñó con tener a Harry de esta manera bajo su cuerpo.

Harry solo apretaba las manos y mantenía los ojos cerrados unas lagrimas escapaban de ellos era dolorosos así que cuando sintió que Tom bajaba su rostro y con sus manos sujetaba sus cadera entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y trato de levantarse pero Tom lo sujeto fuerte de la cintura sus dedos se hundieron con fuerza en su piel, Harry emitió un quejido era doloroso pero no iba a dejar que llegara más allá así que se acerco al rostro de Tom y le mordió la Oreja con fuerza, Tom Grito y trato de alejar al chiquillo de el, Harry no lo soltaba asi que se levando y Harry aprovecho para levantarse mientras Tom se sostenía la oreja que sangraba Harry se acerco a la mesa que tenia la botella de vino la tomo y con esa golpeo a Tom en la cabeza, el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente, Harry temblaba así que cuándo lo vio caer al suelo se apresuro a la puerta y la abrió el pasillo estaba oscuro pero no le importo salió corriendo hasta las gradas y llego a la planta baja no había nadie, se dirigió hacia la salida y abrió la puerta estaba en un lugar apartado hacia frio y el solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos, iba descalzo quizás Tom le había sacado los zapatos cuando estuvo inconsciente, salió con rapidez de la cas, le dolía el cuerpo y aun se sentía mareado no sabía dónde estaba pero tenía que irse así que empezó a correr más rápido las piedras hacia que los pies le dolieran y empezó a sangrar pero siguió corriendo estaba en una zona alejada de la ciudad sin darse cuenta llego a una carretera, pero como iba sin sus lentes no veía muy bien hacia donde iba, no vio el auto que venía en camino y cuando vio las luces no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar así que solo sintió el fuerte golpe que lo arrojo al suelo cayo unos metros lejos de donde se detuvo el auto, solo escucho cuando alguien dijo:

-¡rápido llama una ambulancia!

Y luego las oscuridad cayó sobre el dejándolo inconciente.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado unas horas desde que recibió la llamada de Tom diciéndole que no volvería a ver a su pequeño hijo, le dolía saber que no había podido hacer nada para evitar que ese hombre se lo llevara y ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y tratar de ser fuerte por Lily, en ese momento la mantenía a su lado en un fuerte abrazo, su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho hace unos momentos se había quedado dormida no había parado de llorar por la angustia que sentía de no saber lo que ocurría, él no le menciono lo que Tom le dijo, esperaría no quería que sufriera una crisis de nervios así que que se acerco a ella y lo tomo con sus brazos acercando su cabeza a su pecho y luego le froto la espalda con sus manos susurrándole palabras de consuelo para tranquilizarla.

-calma cariño, nuestro pequeño es valiente e inteligente, no te preocupes sabrá como salir de esto, ya verás que muy pronto estará a nuestro lado.

Lily se abrazo aún más fuerte a su esposo le dolía el pecho y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por tanto llorar, ella solo quería a su niño a su lado, lo quería sano y salvo y la angustia de saber que ese hombre lo tenia no la dejaban que se tranquilizara así que con sus lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas elevo el rostro y observo con los ojos rojos a su esposo.

-Amor dime que nuestro niño estará con nosotros, no soporto esta angustia de saber que le puede ocurrir algo malo.

James la miro a los ojos, los tenia rojos de tanto llorar, la tomo de las mejillas y se acerco depositando un suave beso en su frente y le susurro:

-por supuesto amor Harry muy pronto estará junto a nosotros.

Y asi la condujo hacia el sofá donde la recostó sobre su pecho y le dio suaves caricias hasta que luego de un rato se había dormido, ahora solo les tocaba esperar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En un lugar apartado unos jóvenes venían de un paseo, habían salido a divertirse un rato, uno de sus compañeros tenía una cabaña en la afueras de la ciudad y los había invitado a que pasaran la tarde relajándose, después de todo habían salido esa mañana de un importante examen de la universidad y decidieron que necesitan un poco de de distracción para olvidarse del estrés de estudiar para dicho examen, así que habiendo realizado la prueba se fueron en su auto la cabaña donde Matt los había invitado asi que gustoso partieron.

Ahora iban de regreso el lugar estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad y ya era de noche cuando regresaban, el camino era un camino solitario ya que pocas personas habitaban esa zona, la mayoría eran cabañas donde sus dueños casi solo visitaban cuándo estaban de vacaciones o cuándo querían alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad por lo menos un fin de semana.

Asi que no era de extrañarse de no ver a nadie a los alrededores, hiban platicando animadamente cuándo de repente la camioneta en la que se conducían freno bruscamente golpeado algo.

-¡Matt! Que sucedió porque te detuviste de esa manera tan de repente- pregunto un joven de cabello negro, de tez blanca.

-¡lo siento! ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto un joven rubio mientras apagaba el carro y se dedicaba a observar a su compañeros.

-si, no te preocupes estamos bien solo el susto- le dijo un joven de color que los acompañaba.

Matt se bajo de carro solo vio que una silueta se le atravesó en el camino no pudo frenar a tiempo y lo impacto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que arrojo a la figura que se encontraba en suelo a unos metro de donde se detuvo la camioneta.

Lentamente fue acercándose a la figura que estaba en el suelo y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado y asustado se acerco rápido y se arrodillo al lado de la figura.

-¡oh Dios! Era una persona y al parecer un niño se acerco y le tomo el pulso esperaba que no estuviera muerto, no ¡estaba vivo! Pero al parecer el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo arrojo uno metros en el aire, su frente tenía una profunda cortada y sangraba mucho, su pierna derecha estaba en un ángulo imposible, se la había fracturado seguramente con el golpe de la camioneta tenia raspones en todo su cuerpo, no llevaba camisa y estaba descalzo.

-¡Rapido! Llama a una ambulancia- les grito a sus amigos que aún se encontraban en el carro.

Le tomo con las dos manos el rostro, trato de despertarlo, le daba palmaditas en su rostro para ver si reaccionaba un poco, su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio unos ojos verdes que lo observaron, asustado le pregunto su nombre.

-Ha-harry Potter le dijo, luego como si hubiese utilizado toda su fuerza en ese momento esos ojos se cerraron nuevamente, el joven había vuelto a perder el conocimiento una vez más, esperaba que la ambulancia no tardara mucho el chico estaba perdiendo muchas sangre.

La ambulancia no tardo más de diez minutos en llegar, rápidamente se acercaron a Harry y lo pusieron en una camilla y se dirigieron rumbo al hospital, en la ambulancia trataron de darle los primeros auxilios la pérdida de sangre era grave, mostraba una palidez bastante evidente a si que al llegar un grupo de médicos los esperaba en la entrada lo trasladaron al quirófano necesitaba una cirugía, además del golpe en la cabeza tenía unas costillas rotas y al parecer una de ellas le había perforado el pulmón y tenia hemorragia interna.

Matt se encontraba dando su declaración a la policía, les había dicho que iban de divertirse un rato y que regresaban de la cabaña de un amigo y se les había hecho de noche cuando de repente una figura salió de la orilla de la carretera y se les atravesó trato de frenar pero no puedo así que había lanzado la figura lejos, y que cuándo se bajo del auto a revisar vio que era un jovencito, se acerco y por un breve momento había recuperado la conciencia y le había dicho su nombre, pero que el joven ya se encontraba sin su camisa y no llevaba zapatos a la hora del accidente, quizás venia huyendo y se había atravesado la carretera y no se había percatado del auto que se acerba a el.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el hospital las cosas no iban del todo bien la pérdida de sangre que presentaba Harry era grave y necesitaba una transfusión inmediatamente a si que se la realizaron, el daño al pulmón había sido bastante severo, los doctores trabajan duro para que su paciente permaneciera con vida, y la fractura en el cráneo era preocupante la presión craneal era mucha, de repente Harry sufrió un paro respiratorio, su signos vitales estaban bajando el monitor produjo el sonido cuándo un paciente no tiene ningún signo vital, los doctores rápidamente realizaron el RCP, luego de uno minutos donde creyeron que habían perdido a su paciente el sonido del monitor se reanudo dando paso a unas pequeñas graficas que mostraban el aparecimiento de los signos vitales del paciente, los doctores procedieron a seguir operando, luego de un segundo paro habían tenido que intubar al joven para que pudiera respirar, lamentablemente el muchacho había entrado en coma, lo trasladaron a cuidados intensivos donde esperarían haber cómo reaccionaba el joven solo esperaban que no hubiera consecuencias graves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El doctor se dirigió a unas de las enfermeras preguntándole si ya habían localizado a la familia del joven era necesario hablar con ello lamentablemente las noticias que tendría que dar no eran las más alentadoras que se le pudieran a unos padres que no sabían lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo, solo sabía que unos chicos lo habían atropellado cuándo se les atravesó en el camino y que en un momento en el que recobro la conciencia les había dicho su nombre, por la heridas que presentaba en muchacho era evidente que las había sufrido por el impacto del auto, pero las heridas en sus pies no eran a causa del accidente ya que estos tenían cortadas que seguramente se habían hecho por las piedras del camino, el no llevaba zapatos así que quizás había caminado mucho descalzo y se había lastimado, tenias moretones en su cintura, el muchacho no parecía un vago ya que tenias sus manos suaves y su cabello aunque estaba sucio y lleno de sangre se podía percibir que era sedoso así que quizás huía de algo dejo de pensar en eso cuando la enfermera le informo que sus padres se encontraban en la sala de espera esperando noticias.

Suspiro. Era hora de darles las noticias a los familiares del joven abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y se encontró con el rostro angustiado de una pareja que estaba tomada de las manos y que se paró de golpe cuándo sintieron la puerta abrirse, también se encontraban ahí otros dos hombres, uno con el cabello castaño y el otro con el cabello negro que también dejaban ver en su rostro la preocupación.

Esto era lo que más odiaba de su profesión tener que dar malas noticias a los familiares de sus pacientes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily y James se levantaron de sus asientos cuándo escucharon la puerta de la sala de espera abrirse, por ella entro un medico con su traje celeste y con su gorra de cirugía en la cabeza, se notaba cansado.

-¿Señor y señora Potter? – pregunto el medico

Si ¿que sucede doctor como esta nuestro hijo? pregunto James, mientras tomaba de las manos a lily, rogaba porque su hijo estuviera bien.

-en este momento el joven Potter se encuentra en un estado de coma.

Lily se llevo sus manos a la boca queriendo ahogar un grito, James se se volteo y la abrazo, la atrajo a su pecho sintiendo como las lágrimas de su esposa corrían por su camisa, incluso el sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta sentía que no podía respirar, detrás de ellos se encontraban Remus y Sirius, el castaño al oír lo dicho por el médico se dejo caer en el sillón, sus ,manos temblaban, se sujeto el pantalón con ellas para tratar de disminuir el temblor pero era inútil, sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos debido a la fuerza con la que lo hacía, escucho a Sirius maldecir y patear la silla que estaba de su lado.

El médico los observo cada uno tenia una reacción diferente la pelirroja solo se aferraba a su marido y el pobre hombre estaba sin habla, es por eso que no le gustaba dar este tipo de noticias a los familiares de sus pacientes era triste ver como las familias se perdían toda la fortaleza en un momento.

-escúchenme- dijo el médico, las cuatro personas lo miraron con atención y el suspiro debería terminar de decirles el resultado de la operación.

- el joven Potter sufrió la fractura de una costilla que le provoco que le perforara uno de sus pulmones, lamentablemente durante la operación sufrió un paro respiratorio lo que provoco que entrara en coma, por el momento no podemos decirle las consecuencias que sufrirá, también tenia un golpe en su frente, los pies los tenia lastimados el joven se encuentra en estos momento en cuidados intensivos.

-entonces doctor. Pregunto James, la voz le temblaba un poco, le costaba pronunciar las palabras, luego de oír las lesiones que sufrió Harry se quedo impactado su hijo. Su bebé había pasado por todo eso. ¿cuándo despertara Harry?

- No lo sé- le dijo el doctor – pueden ser horas, días o incluso meses. Pero no le podría dar una fecha eso dependerá de cómo su hijo se recupere de su heridas a si que lo mantendremos vigilado para ver como evoluciona su estado.

Entonces lo podemos ver ahora doctor- pregunto el pelinegro.

Lo pueden ver pero solo será unos momentos les mandare a la enfermera para que los guíe a la habitación a la que será traslado yo me retiro por el momento pero cualquier progreso en la salud de su hijo los mantendré informado, con su permiso.

James le agradeció al medico, se giro y tomo asiento Lily no lo soltaba.

Amor, ya veras que Harry saldrá bien d, no te preocupes, le susurraba para que se tranquilizara ahora solo tenían que esperar a la enfermera que los llevaría donde su hijo, giro su rosto y vio a sus dos amigos, siempre junto a el en las buenas y en las malas, vio el rostro furioso de Sirius y su lado se encontraba Remus, ellos querían a Harry como su propio hijo seguramente para ellos eran igual de difícil que para el escuchar todo lo que el médico les había dicho, de pronto un ruido lo asusto, era Sirius que pateo con fuera una silla junto a el.

-¡Maldito! Juro que si encuentro a ese malnacido de Riddle le retorceré el cuello con mis propias manos- estaba furioso ese bastardo había herido a su ahijado y pagaría por lo que había hecho como que se llamaba Sirius Black.

El castaño a su lado se levanto y se acerco al de cabello negro, lo tomo de un hombro y lo volteo, hizo que su mirada se posara en su rostro, los ojos azules de Sirius lo vieron y de inmediato se tranquilizo el castaño siempre tenia esa extraña habilidad de tranquilizarlo solo con una mirada.

-Cálmate, Sirius ya verás que Harry va a salir pronto de esto y se va a recuperar y cuándo eso pase va a querer tener a su padrino a su lado, lo abrazo y llevo sus manos al cabello negro y le acaricio un poco.

En ese momento entro la enfermera, rápidamente James y Lily se pusieron de pie

-Señores potter síganme porfavor- la enfermera se detuvo cuándo cio que cuatro personas se levantaron de su asientos y se disponían a seguirla.

-lo lamento pero solo se les permite la entrada a dos personas nada más. El Cataño y el de ojos azules se detuvieron pero fue el de ojos castaños el que hablo

-adelante James, lily ustedes son los que deben ver a Harry, Sirius y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

James no pudo estar más que agradecido así que con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de ellos y se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

La joven enfermera los guio a una habitación les abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar – tienen 10 minutos regresare en un momento- les dijo y se fue dejándolos solos.

Entraron a la habitación y lo que vieron hizo que se les encogiera el corazón, Harry estaba pálido, tenía un montón de cables saliendo de su cuerpo, un vendaje cubria su cabeza.

Con cuidado se acercaron al menor y le tomaron de las manos estaba frio, lily le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su hijo

-Cariño, mamá y papá ya están aquí a tu lado te recuperaras y regresaras con nosotros, el tio Remus y tu padrino Sirius están esperando para que vayas con ellos a ese partido de béisbol al que tanto tienes ganas de ir, aunque Sirius va más por las muchachas bonitas que se puede encontrar, y aunque Remus lo niegue el se pondrá celoso pero tu estarás con ellos para que o empiezan su peleas de niños.

James esbozo una pequeña sonrisa su hijo siempre sabia como hacer que esos dos dejaran de pelear, su hijo quería que los dos estuvieses juntos aunque Sirius siguiera perdiendo un poco la cabeza por las mujeres guapas, sabia que prefería los cabellos castaños y lo ojos dorados, y eso Harry lo sabia así que no perdía oportunidad en recordárselo al testarudo de su padrino de vez en cuando.

A si estuvieron por los siguiente minutos hablándole a su hijo de lo que harían cuándo se recuperara hasta que el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta los distrajo, era la enfermera que rápido habían pasado los 10 minutos, lily le dio un beso de despedida a su hijo, mientras que james se acerco le apretó su mano y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

_dulces sueños Harry- le susurro y se alejo lo verían de nuevo por la mañana. Así que con un último vistazo a la cama donde se encontraba el castaño cruzaron la puerta y la cerraron detrás de sí.

Sirius y Remus vieron como James y Lily regresaban, se levantaron de sus asientos y les preguntaron como estaba Harry.

-El está un poco pálido y aunque por el momento no pueda despertar, yo sé que mi hijo se va a recuperar y será el mismo de antes. Dijo James con total seguridad los dos hombres a su lado asintieron de acuerdo Harry saldría victorioso de eso ellos también lo sabían.

-Y que sucederán con Riddle logro escaparse- pregunto el castaño.

-ese es un problema del que me encargare en cuánto mi hijo se recupere no voy a permitir que ese hombre le vuelva a hacer daño. Tenía un extraño brillo en su ojos una furia incontenible se encontraba en ellos, haría pagar al bastardo que lastimo a su hijo.

Sirius reconoció esa mirada en James y era cuándo realmente estaba furioso y no iban a dejar que nadie lastimara a su familia, pero el era un Black y los Black no se quedan con los brazos cruzados cuándo dañan lo que ellos aman y en ese caso ese Riddle se había metido con lo que más amaban, y se había ganado el odio visceral de tres, no cuatro personas que por separado eran temibles pero juntas, juntas eran de temer.

Y eso lo sabría Riddle my pronto nadie se mete con ellos por algo eran los merodeadores.

Tom Riddle despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza el maldito mocoso lo había golpeado con la botellas de vino y la había dejado inconsciente. Se llevo una de sus manos a la frente la sangre escurría de ella, estaba un poco mareado y con algo de dificultad se sostuvo de la mesa y se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño donde tomo una toalla y se la coloco en la cabeza para que dejara de sangrar, miro su rostro en espejo tenía un poco de sangre seca en el, abrió el chorro del lavamos y se lavo la cara y luego se seco levanto nuevamente su rostro, una sonrisa siniestra cruzo su cara, había sido un idiota y se había confiado del mocoso, casi, conseguía lo que quería, pero la próxima no hiba a ser tan imbécil como lo fue esta vez, porque si habría próxima ese chiquillo hiba a se suyo cueste lo que cueste lo había tocado ya, pero solo había sido un poco el quería que fuera suyo por completo y no hiba a descansar hasta conseguirlo como que se llamaba Thomas Sorvolo Riddle.


End file.
